


Massage

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Sometimes, even androids get injuries.





	Massage

Gavin and Conrad were chasing a suspect. Gavin was after him at full tilt, while Conrad had taken an alternate route, hoping to catch the suspect off guard. It was just their bad luck that the suspect happened to be an android. The android reached a clearing and Conrad burst out from the side, tackling the android. The move cost only a second as the android turned and flung Conrad into a nearby fence. That second’s delay was all it took for Gavin to catch up, wrapping his arms around the android, but it simply bent down and pulled Gavin over, sending him sprawling onto his back and leaping over him.

“Gavin.” Gavin took a deep breath, then took the offered hand and let Conrad pull him to his feet.

“New plan,” He gasped, “I run, you get up and just fucking jump on him, got it?”

“Got it.” Gavin took off running again and Conrad climbed a drain pipe to get onto the rooftops. While Gavin was certainly slowing down, there would be no way for him to be able to leap rooftops like Conrad, so this was the best plan. He could see them, the suspect knocking down trash cans and Gavin leaping right over them. It was causing enough of a delay that the suspect was going to lose Gavin entirely. A properly-timed trash bin stole Gavin’s focus for just long enough that by the time he looked up the android had rounded a corner and was gone. He heard Gavin curse aloud, but he didn’t bother telling him which way the suspect had gone. Gavin was already struggling to stand from exhaustion, having him chase after the android would be useless. 

Conrad could see the suspect up ahead, glancing behind, knowing it had lost one but not the other, and sped up. It didn’t know he had gone up, but he knew it would figure it out. When he caught up he waited a second longer to plan the best approach then jumped off the rooftop, landing hard right on the suspect’s back. It hadn’t figured out his plan, but it reacted in an instant, kicking him off and charging him, knowing it was going to have to fight its way out now. They grappled, the suspect managing to slam Conrad face first into a wall and then promptly kicking him in the back. Conrad grunted but pushed back off the wall, pinning it and successfully elbowing it in the stomach. The result was a twisted arm in retaliation, and Conrad used the position to his advantage, twisting his arm further to surprise the suspect, sweeping a leg under its feet to trip it. From there he slammed the suspect’s head into the concrete then twisted its neck, giving him just enough time to rip out the thirium pump. Job well done.

He put the suspect in handcuffs before putting the pump back in, looking up when Gavin appeared on scene, gun drawn.

“Don’t...fucking move…” He gasped, and the android clenched its jaw, knowing all was lost. They dragged him to the car and down to the precinct, where it would spend the night in jail before being interrogated in the morning. 

“You did pretty good out there, Conrad,” Gavin said as he shut the cell door, a smirk on his lips, and Conrad gave a similar smirk in response.

“How would you know? You spent all your time catching up to me, it’s not like you got to watch me fight.”

“Fucking prick.” It was when they turned around to walk away that his arm twinged painfully, making his mouth twitch downward in response. His back clenched up on him where the suspect had kicked it, and each step was slower and more painful than the last. It was enough that Gavin turned to see what was going on, taking one look at the pinched expression on his face and figuring it out.

“What, you hurt or something?”

“My right arm and lower back were...compromised, in my struggle with the deviant. The damage has not affected any vital systems, the muscular components are the only ones affected. I should heal up with a few days’ time.”

“Well you’re too good out in the field for me to let you stay compromised for that long, so instead of staying here, get in the car and I’ll drive you to my place and give you a massage, okay?”

“That is unusually kind of you.”

“Yeah, well don’t let it get to your head, now let’s go.”

***

“Alright, now take of your shirt and lie on the bed.”

“...Thank you, Gavin.”

“...Yeah, anytime. I need you at your best. Besides, pulled muscles suck, I would know. If you hadn’t been there, that would’ve been me. It’s the least I owe you.”

“Still, thank you.” As soon as Conrad was properly positioned on the bed, Gavin began by pressing lightly, finding the trouble spots. He focused first on the shoulder, massaging them both briefly to relax Conrad then moving just to the right one, squeezing and pressing and trying to assess Conrad’s groans for signs that he was being too rough.

“Tell me if you want me to go lighter or harder or whatever.”

“Nn...This is perfect…” It was strange to hear the usually stoic Conrad grunting like this, but it was times like this that Gavin remembered that Conrad had emotions, he just chose to keep them hidden. 

He focused in exactly where the damage had been done and Conrad outright whined, his face twisting in that intoxicating pain-pleasure mix only a proper massage could give.

“Sh...shit...ah…” He pressed a little too hard on a sore spot and Conrad hissed, letting Gavin know to back off. He went over the area with no real pressure to soothe it, then pressed gently to work the area without damaging it. 

Deciding that was as far as he would get with the arm he moved lower, finding the damaged muscle and starting to work on it much the same as he had the arm. He pressed gently, finding how much pressure the abused muscle could take and then working it in just the right ways to loosen it up. He wasn’t sure when Conrad’s eyes had fluttered closed or what the yellow LED meant, but Conrad looked nothing short of blissed out and he wasn’t about to ask.

By the time he had finished, Conrad’s LED was pulsing almost sluggishly, and Gavin put a hand on top of his back to soothe him when he tried to move.

“Don’t strain your muscles just yet, okay? Just stay there for the night.” Conrad gave a dull hum of acknowledgement, his LED flickering once before powering down, and Gavin ran his hands once more over his back and shoulder to be sure the muscles were started on healing before he changed into pyjamas and went to bed for the night.

***

Conrad woke to a mild, barely-present ache in his back, but he wasn’t concerned. All things considered, it would have been a lot worse without Gavin’s treatment.

“Morning, sleeping beauty. Do you plan on interrogating our suspect at all today, or are you just gonna keep stealing my bed?”

“...Gavin?” He sat up gingerly, careful not to strain any muscles.

“Hey. How you feeling?”

“...Much better. My back is not completely healed, but with a few hours’ rest my shoulder should be fine. ...Thank you. Your massage worked better than I expected.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty great like that. Now come on, get your clothes on and let’s go interrogate our suspect.”


End file.
